Conjunction of the Spheres
The Conjunction of the Spheres is a cataclysm which affected the whole Multiverse and occurred 1,500 years before the events in the novels, trapping many "unnatural" creatures in this dimension, including ghouls, graveirs, and vampires. Rifts were created by the collision of many different realms, filling the world of the gnomes and dwarves with hundreds of creatures of all shapes and sizes, as well as a mystical force that came to be known as "chaos" or "magic". Unable to manipulate the forces of magic and with little preparation to fight the monsters that came through the conjunction of the different realms, the gnomes, dwarves, and elves, as well as many other displaced races such as the vran, werebbubbs, halflings, and the first humans, were plunged into a strange, dangerous, and uncertain time period, that would last for many generations. It was during this time that the elves say humans, or more specifically, the Dauk and Wozgor people, first appeared, their own world having been destroyed. Nordling humans settled on the Continent many hundreds of years after that, this event being called the First Landing. It can be debated whether or not the two original human civilizations were extinct by the time the Nordlings arrived on the Continent. There is also a book in the game by the same title. Glossary Entry :Conjunction of the Spheres :"A cataclysm which occurred 1,500 years ago, trapping in our dimension many unnatural creatures, including ghouls, graveirs and vampires. These beasts have no ecological niches of their own and are merely relics of bygone times. :According to elven lore, humans arrived during the Conjunction, their own world having been destroyed. These human ancestors learned how to harness the power of primordial Chaos, and thus the first human wizards were born. Looking for a place in the world, humans took up arms against the Elder Races, who were unable to withstand the barbarians and ultimately surrendered. This is how humans came to rule the world." Source *The Conjunction of the Spheres A book describing this event entitled The Conjunction of the Spheres can be purchased in Vergen in Chapter II. Reading the book provides a journal entry on the subject. Journal entry There are scores of learned works, dissertations and treatises about this magical cataclysm from about 1,500 years ago. Because of this event, creatures never seen before entered our world, and still do not have their own ecological niche here. Among others, graveirs and ghouls are relics of the permeation of the spheres, though elven tradition has it that we, humans, are also newcomers from that time. The sorcerers claim that humanity received both the wondrous gift and the terrible curse that they consider magic to be at that time. After Geralt slays Eredin, he learns that Avallac'h has taken Ciri. After Yennefer teleports him away from a pack of Wild Hunt hounds, they witness another Conjunction of the Spheres beginning as monsters begin randomly appearing on Undvik. They race to the tower of Tor Gvalch'ca where Avallac'h and Ciri are, but it is protected by a barrier. Yennefer manages to open it briefly so Geralt can get through. Geralt then confronts Avallac'h. However, Ciri appears, explaining that Avallac'h isn't a threat but the White Frost would consume all the worlds. Thus, she steps through a portal to confront and defeat the White Frost using her Elder Blood, preventing the apocalypse and ending the Conjunction. Trivia * In , Danusia Stok translates "conjunction" as "interpenetration". ar:التحام الأكوان cs:Konjunkce sfér de:Sphärenkonjunktion es:Conjunción de las Esferas fr:Conjonction des sphères it:La Congiunzione delle Sfere hu:A Gömbök Együttállása pl:Koniunkcja Sfer ru:Сопряжение Сфер uk:Кон'юнкція Сфер zh:天体交会 Category:History